1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of disposable filters for airborne particle collection units, and more specifically to a device and method for the clean disposal of filters using a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Airborne particle collection systems typically employ filters to remove particles from the air as it is passed into an intake of the filter and through the filter. The particle collection unit is typically hung from the ceiling or placed on a work surface. Units may collect particles such as general dust, saw dust, fine shavings, airborne fibers and the like. After the unit has been operating for a significant length of time in a particle-laden environment, the accumulated particles within the filter prohibit airflow through the filter. At this point, the filter requires cleaning or disposal. As the filter is removed from the collection unit and handled during the procedure, the collected particles can escape from the intake of the filter and become airborne again.
The present invention presents a solution to the problem previously described by closing the intake of the filter and preventing the captured particles from escaping during this service procedure.
In one aspect of the present invention, a filter device for use in a particle collection unit includes a frame defining an intake end, with a filter member connected to the frame for collecting particles entering the intake. A cover removably attachable to the intake end of the frame to prevent particles from escaping the filter device through the intake end, for example, when a user removes the filter to empty dust therefrom. Further, the cover may be removably attachable to the particle collection unit for storage thereon, insuring it is available to a user desiring to empty dust from the filter. In certain embodiments of the invention, a magnet is used to removably attach the cover to the collection unit. The cover may attach to the intake end of the frame, for example, by sliding the cover into a channel defined by the frame.
In other aspects of the invention, a dust collection system has a housing defining an inlet and an outlet. A fan is situated within the housing to move air from the inlet to the outlet, and a filter is removably attached to the housing to collect dust entering the housing. A cover is provided that is attachable to the filter to prevent collected dust from escaping the filter when the filter is removed from the inlet of the housing. Moreover, the cover can be attachable to the housing for storage thereon, so that it is readily available to a user each time the filter is removed.
In still further aspects of the invention, a method for collecting airborne dust is disclosed. The method includes attaching a filter inside of a housing. Dust-laden air is moved through the filter to collect dust in the filter, for example, by a fan situated within the housing. When it is desired to remove the filter from the housing, a cover is attached to an inlet of the filter. The filter is then removed from the housing, and the cover prevents dust from escaping therefrom. The cover may be removably attached to an outside surface of the housing for storage prior to removing the filter. After emptying dust from the filter, the cover may be removed from the filter inlet and re-attached to the housing for re-use.